An unexpected guest at the hot spring
by timetraveler2517
Summary: Jiraiya is enjoying his year's as a hermit and run's into an unexpected guest he would rather not see. flash backs to Jiraiya's past love life. Will run all the way through the original story of Naruto. from Shonen jump to the end of Shippuden. Please review. Hope you enjoy! NEW CHAPTERS ARE COMMING rating changed for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**I have written this story as a token of my admiration for Jiraiya. I never really got over losing the pervy sage let alone never truly being able to see him get to love Tsunade after all those years. I've worked endlessly on this story writing it out on note book paper playing with a lot of different ways to bring this story into light. I wanted to keep it as much like the original story line as possible while creating a love story in the back ground. This story starts while Naruto and the 8 other genin rookie teams are starting the preliminary rounds in the first chunin exams. Right before Jiraiya returns to the leaf village. This is my master piece yet I own nothing and that's probably for the best. Enjoy!**

He rested his head on his arms on the edge of the hot spring. Tension practically swam out of his body as the heat soaked his tired muscles. Nothing could beat a good soak in a hot spring, he thought closing his opal eyes. Two long red lines ran from under each of his eyes down to the bottom of his jaw line. Across his back where several scars from battle over the years. Some so deep still you could feel the grooves they had left behind if you touched them. Jiraiya, 48, was one of the finest ninja of all time. Yet, for the past 13 years no one really "knew" Jiraiya. The man had left his village to be a hermit, to travel the world, sleep with beautiful woman and write his books. He loved it. Actually he preferred it. The less people the less troubles he had. Jiraiya had come to that conclusion 13 years ago when he briefly spent some time in the village hidden in the leaf. He had raised his students served in a war and now it was his time to do as he pleased and that was that.

The bath house doors behind him slid open and he decided to stay to himself. He had picked a gender friendly hot spring in the hopes of meeting a beautiful woman for the night but his body was sore from his three day walk from the land of water. He heard two woman talking just behind him to the right as the steam in the air moved over the water. Unintentionally he began to listen to their conversation.

"I can't believe you at all. Pulling a trick like that," The first woman who spoke had a soft voice, despite her scolding tone.

"It's not a trick. Calm down. Just enjoy it. It's not like you won't help me spend it." The second woman had a sweet voice like honey.

"It's going to catch up with you eventually."

"Eventually, I'm going to win big. I won't have to worry about anything after that. That's the plan."

"Lady Tsunade. I don't think that's a good plan at all," Jiraiya's eyes shot open as his whole body went ridged with fear.

"Shizune, please, just relax. Literally, you giving me a head ache,"

I'm going to die today, Jiraiya thought, trying not to move. He knew he recognized the voice. Why he didn't realize it was _her_ was beside him. He considered how this could go, what he could do. She hadn't seen him, or so he hoped she hadn't. It wasn't like he was peaking. He wasn't being a perv, and there was no way he could have known she was going to be there. Actually he had been there first he reminded himself trying to calm his nerves. He wondered if he pulled himself out of the water and leave without her noticing him. If he stayed she might realize it was him as if his long white hair wasn't a dead giveaway already, the scars on his back would give him away as well considering it was by her hand most of them where healed, some she even left herself.

His stomach turned. He knew turning around to see her would bring out a conversation no one wanted. Even though he craved doing so. He feared this woman above all others but he also loved her than any other living soul. She was the reason he had left the village. She broke his heart. Yet, he couldn't blame her for the things that had happened. He was to blame for not going home after the war. He couldn't simply neglect his responsibilities to help other though and potentially fulfill his prophesy. She blamed him for all of it and he knew it.

Jiraiya took a deep steadying breath and made a decision. Slowly, he pulled himself up on the edge of hot spring placing his foot down and standing. His back facing the woman. Grabbing his towel he wrapped it around his bare waist tightly and turned trying to walk and not run to the male changing rooms. He kept his eyes on his feet and willed all the gods to let him make it out of this hot spring alive. Disappearing behind the door he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He rubbed his face with his hands as he sat down in front of his clothing locker. It was too late in the evening to hop town even though that what he wanted to do. He had to meet with his publisher first thing in the morning. After that he would disappear. Jiraiya dressed quickly, sliding on his red sash over his green kimono, then his pack, scroll and wooden shoes. As he stood and walked towards the exit he knew one thing for sure. That was that he had gotten away unharmed by the other shinobi.

Sliding open the door before him he realized he began celebrating his victory a moment too soon. A finely manicured hand flew out and smacked him across the face. Searing pain blinded his view for a second as he stumbled backwards, "Son of a bitch," he said breathlessly. His eyes screwing shit as he grabbed his cheek. He didn't want to open his eyes. He could see the anger on that beautiful face in his head. He didn't want to see it, didn't want to hear her angry words. Reluctantly his eyes opened for he had no choice but to face her if he ever wanted to get away. Maybe he could run. He was considering any possible way to escape as his eyes fell on the much shorter woman before him.

He stood a good foot over her and yet here he was plagued with fear. There was that face. Just as he remembered it. Her eyebrows pulled together in an angry way and her full pink lips where a hard line. She stood there, arms crossed under her large breasts in a white bathrobe. "Tsunade! What a surprise!" he exclaimed reaching up a hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Not a good one really, but…" His eyes ran down her body, "You look good! I _love_ the new look but I'm sure we can both agree that you'd look much better without that bath robe." His body tensed with anticipation to be hit. He couldn't he always had to poke the bear, had to see where he stood. With that his reflexes acted on their own when she was around. He knew better then to let his guard down after all the years of blows he had taken from her due to his side comments.

"Cut the crap Jiraiya. You're 48 years old for crying out loud. Do you really think I didn't see you walk out of the hot spring?"

"I prayed that much," he replied in a disappointed tone. His eyes met hers and he saw a world of pain and questions in those soft brown orbs. Jiraiya sighed. He hadn't expected to see that much pain on display there before him. There would be no getting out of this. He was defeated.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I man do you really want to do this right now? I was leaving! What did you want me to do? Come over and say HI and possibly die? HA! Yeah right!"

"Jiraiya! It's been 12 years!" his name fell out of her mouth with such agony and heart ache he felt his heart clench in pain. He wanted to crumble away to nothing.

He raised his hand, "Wrong. It's been 11 years." He clapped his hands together and smiled hopefully, "Let's forget this happened and aim for 30 years yeah?" with a failed attempt, he tried to step past her. But she blocked him giving him a hard glare. "Oh come on! Leave me alone Tsunade!" Jiraiya loved her. So much that he drowned himself in solitude and only entertained the same woman once. He wanted her in a way she would never let be. So why try anymore? Why stand here and try to talk about the past?

She studied his face for a moment before looking at the ground, "I'll be at the casino in town tonight. If you care to get a drink with me later I'd like that… I think you owe me that much at least." She stepped aside slowly letting him pass. She watched as he quickly took several long strides away before stopping. His back facing her.

"I'm meeting my publisher tomorrow. I need to sleep. I can't be out all night reminiscing about the past." His eyes fixed on the ground, "I might come find you though." His hands grasped the straps of his bag on his shoulders and he forced himself to continue to walk away from her. He had escaped with a heavy heart. This Jiraiya, is why you are a hermit. He thought going to find an inn.

After the war, Tsunade had returned home and Jiraiya had stayed in the land of rain to become the sensei to three war orphans. Before meeting them, be knew he would return home and start his life with his best friend, Tsunade. Three years passed though and he couldn't blame her for finding a man that loved her. Dan. He remembered the day he first saw her in his arms. The heart he had intended to give her shattered in his chest. He avoided her for the first week he had been back. What could he say to her? Nothing. She was happy. He could never in a million years come in the way of her happiness. She would never know or understand why he chose to stay away. She only felt her own anger, never once considering his pain.

He remembered her anger though, her pain. When she had yelled at him in a local bar for avoiding her. All he could do was fight fire with fire back then. Arguing in the back all, "You left Jiraiya. Those kids may have needed you but so did I!"

"So it's all my fault? You could have stayed with me, with them!"

"We had just finished a war Jiraiya! We hadn't been home in almost two years!" she screamed at him as he towered menacingly over her.

"So what! It's not like you had anything to come home to Tsunade. If I was so important to you I was right there. I'm not the only one who walked away you know. Hell, you got real comfortable here in the village without me,"

"Your where gone for three years!" tears rolled down her face as she pushed him forcefully her anger consuming her.

"Well, forget about me then!" he grabbed her by her arms, "I TOOK CARE OF CHILDREN. You where fucking some- some guy! You were all talk. I'm a joke to you Tsunade. I always have been!" he looked her dead on as she pounded his chest with little fists.

"I don't know how to fix it!" Jiraiya stepped away from her as her emotions over took her.

He spoke low, "You can't. I can't. What's done is done. I'm tired of living in the past Tsunade. Just forget the past will you? Now leave me alone." He had left her there. Crying in that ally.

The two never spoke much after that. Only as comrades in passing. He published his first book shortly after Minato Namikaze was appointed the 4th Hokage. Dan died in battle, Jiraiya had heard but kept his distance. No more than a month later, Jiraiya was asked to be the god father of Minato and Kushina's son to be. Naruto, named after the hero in his book.

8 months later was the attack of the nine tailed fox on the lea village. Returning home he met his god son. Unable to take the boy with him, the Kubi inside him. He left the boy telling him he would be back one day to train him to be the best ninja in the world. Orochimaru went rogue. Jiraiya left to find him. As he left town he sat on a roof across from Tsunade's apartment. He watched the woman at her desk for a good hour as she pored over books and paper work. Then he left.

Jiraiya fell on the bed in the room he rented playing the line of events over and over again in his head. People caused pain. His way in seeing it, he was doing the right thing living his life the way he was. And yet, there she was, making him say maybe. Maybe it was time it was time for a change. Maybe she had something to say that would change everything. He closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe he would take a nap before he went to find her. Walking for three days had made him sore and the hot spring had done its job. He was ready for sleep. He grabbed the clock on the side table and set the alarm for 9:30pm. It was just past 5 and he was going to need the sleep if he had to deal with Tsunade tonight.

 **Thank you for your continued interest in the story! A few changes have been made. Not many. Keep following! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

He found her easier than he thought he would sitting in a boot with a bottle of sake and a single cup staring out the window. He took in her appearance from a distance, wanting a moment to admire her before everything blew up. Tsunade didn't look a day over 25, not a wrinkle on her face besides her furrowed brow. He knew she was thinking he wouldn't show up. She swirled the clear liquid around in the small cup in her hands. She wore a green jacket with black trim. Beneath she wore a white shirt that hugged her large chest nicely, cutting low and revealing a large portion of her cleavage. It seemed the only thing that had changed about her appearance was her close. Her hair was still long and blond and tied back in two loose pig tails.

Smiling for a moment, Jiraiya considered turning from the spot he stood unseen and leaving. She already expected him to stand her up but he couldn't. The knot in his stomach held him still. The sad look on her face pained him deep in his soul. Sighing, he made is feet move forward propelling himself towards her. Jiraiya sat his scroll down with a thud and she looked up startled as if pulled rudely from her thoughts as he sat down across from her. Her light brown eyes boring into him.

"Don't look so surprised to see me Tsunade. You did invite me here." He flashed her a smug smile that was just so… Jiraiya.

"I didn't think you would show up, really," she drank the liquid in her cup slowly watching him as he waved over a waiter to request a bottle of sake for himself.

"I can't say I didn't consider it, not coming that is, more than once." He looked at his hands that where crossed on the table before him as he tried to avoid her intense look. He knew she was drinking in his appearance as he had done to her from a distance. "No man in his right mind wouldn't be running for the hills if they managed to get away from you," Jiraiya chuckled quietly and brought his gaze up to meet her own. His eye's where warm and friendly, just as she remembered those charcoal orbs to be.

She let out a scoff pouring more of the clear liquid into her cup averting her eye's from him, "I only hurt you when you're an idiot, BAKA!" she spat the last word out of her mouth with bitterness followed by a self-satisfied laugh. Jiraiya could see she was clearly already had a good amount of sake tonight.

"I'm sure you think I'm an idiot all the time," Jiraiya mumbled not amused by the use of his old pet name she had given him as a child. The waiter set his white sake bottle down before him along with a small white cup identical to the one Tsunade was drinking from. He raised it to his nose giving it a sniff to see if anyone had slipped anything into his sake before poring himself a large shot.

"Hm, not all the time," Tsunade replied bringing her cup up to her lips with both hands watching his drink, "You look old," she said smoothly right before he swallowed.

Jiraiya choked on the liquid sliding down his throat as it burned his sinuses and coughed, "What?! We are the same age Tsunade!"

She waved a dismissive hand at him, "So what? Do I look as old as you? No." a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"I'm sure if you released that jutsu you'd sure look like an old hag!" Jiraiya laughed bitterly at the thought of her wrinkled face beneath the young exterior of her face.

"That's what you so _rudely_ think Jiraiya."

He rolled his eyes feeling happy and amused at this banter he had missed so much with her. "Whatever," Jiraiya looked down at her enormous breasts and wondered if they had been that big before. No, they had surely gotten bigger. It had been a very long time since he had seen the girls. In or out of a shirt.

A few long moments past before Tsunade spoke pulling him out of his trance, "Enjoying yourself Jiraiya?" her voice pulled his gaze to her face. He brought his cup to his lips and drank, slowly, "I'd rather be looking at woman's rack that I could actually touch without fear of death," he spoke in a low mumbled tone.

"What, after you pay her?" Tsunade beamed as her words struck him.

"Are you kidding? Woman _LOVE_ me. A strong and noble shinobi who fought in a war! The toad sage! One of the legendary sannin!" he crossed his arms defensively. "Don't forget, even you Tsunade, wanted me at a point in time." He finished bitterly.

"Hm," she tilted her head to the side examining his face. "What are you doing here Jiraiya?" her tone was soft and full of question. Questions deeper than the one she asked.

He searched her eye's knowing the conversation was about to turn into what he didn't want. Jiraiya began to feel unsure about his decision to come here tonight. "I already told you. I have a meeting in the morning with my publisher. You may look young Tsunade, but your age shows in your memory,"

The sake had created a subtle blush on her cheeks and Jiraiya's heart melted as he remembered the first time he had seen that beautiful sake induced blush on her cheeks. She had threated to beat him with a large empty bottle of sake they had snuck from her grandfather at 18. That same night was the first time she had ever kissed him.

"You know what I mean. Don't play games. I hate when you do that. You know I mean…" her words trailed off as the tip of her red manicured nail traced the rim of her cup slowly as her eyes drank in the uneasy look that played on his tan face. She had missed him. He could see it in her eyes and she wanted some answers from him that he didn't want to give up. He tried his best to leave is face expressionless, tried to avoid direct eye contact with her but he loved her. It was almost impossible to not show how he felt to her. This was the only person in the world he had ever wanted to let see how he truly felt after all.

"But I love when you get angry. It brings me joy and like you said, it's been 12 years Tsunade. So much time I haven't gotten on your nerves," he smiled smugly at her from across the table, poring himself another shot.

"It's been 13 years." She corrected feeling her irritation towards him beginning to build.

"Maybe for you," he sipped his sake letting the burning liquid slide down his throat slowly as he enjoyed her irritated expression. Her brows pulling together. "I sat outside your window on a roof and watched you… doing paper work for hours… I wanted to knock on your door but your work looked important. Or maybe you had just distracted yourself so well with it that night that I couldn't bring myself to bring you back to the cruel reality of this world." He sighed, "So I let you be after seeing my godson… and left in the middle of the night. I never planned on seeing you again till one or both of us where dead."

She looked as if she was just told the most shocking information in her life. It instantly turned to anger as she spoke, "You came home after the nine tails rampage? You act like you did me a favor staying away Jiraiya. The village was devastated. I was a wreck!" she shook her head angry with the words and truth he had spoken to her. "Yet again BAKA you think I don't need you. And went off to play ninja chasing Orochimaru!"

Her words stung like the flames of a fire as he watched all the hurt and anger radiating from her body. "It had already ben a year for you. Why would I interrupt your life by stopping by just to leave after? His eyed where bright and fierce as he tried to defend himself.

"Because! Maybe I wanted a better last memory with you then the one was left with! At least you got to see me! Your so selfish sometimes Jiraiya!" her cheeks burned red as she glared at him, "And I'm the one who only thinks about herself!" Tsunade laughed bitterly, "You're truly cruel Jiraiya."

"So are you Hime." His voice was low as his eyes dropped to the table.

Several agonizing seconds passed between them in silence. "Why did you come here tonight Jiraiya…?" Tsunade's eyes pleaded with his for an answer she already knew. He was here because he still loved her. That's why he came. Because no matter what he said or did, how tough he acted, she knew he was a hurt man who was running to keep the pain away. Just like herself.

"I don't know." He said after a long minute. He shook his head poring himself a drink, "I don't know why I'm here other than the fact that you asked. You didn't demand. You didn't force me here. Maybe I was tired of drinking alone? Maybe I wanted to celebrate my book and you just happened to be here," he threw his hands up, "Another bottle of sake! Right here!" HE LEANED OUT OF THE BOOTH WAVING DOWN HIS WAITER. "Why didn't you just let me go Tsunade? You chose to speak up. To come after me. To talk. Why? After all these years I figured you'd be over this. I mean it only took you three years last time,"

He poured the rest of his bottle into his and her cup and threw his shot back, beginning to feel the effects of the sake as his neck and shoulders burned with please. He looked at her with spiteful eyes, "Hm? Going to answer me?"

Tsunade looked down at his hands on the table. His fingers where callused. His knuckles hard on top from being broken so many times. Her head swam with regrets and sorrow. "I didn't want the same memory of you I've been living with for 13 years. You leaving me standing there alone in that ally crying. I just… didn't want that for the rest of my life,"

Silence sunk over them like a wet blanket. Thick and heavy. A man took the two empty bottles before them and replaced them with two new ones. They both sat looking at each other. Jiraiya felt like he had been stabbed in the heart while a fire burned him up from deep inside. How could he love and hate her so much at the same time?

Letting out a long sigh he filled his cup and drank. "Yeah well… you made this mess. Not me,"

Tsunade pursed her lips and picked up her cup slowly letting the liquid side down her throat. As she set it down she reached across the table and smacked him as hard as she could, "HOW DARE YOU," Her voice stung just as much at the mark her hand had left behind. Jiraiya grabbed his face a searing pain flooded his vision as anger overwhelmed him, "If you hadn't been so- so stupid back then you would have known I left Dan before he died. For you! And then you both left me alone and miserable." She snarled at him from across the table. "I'm sure you didn't know that did you. You big. Old. Idiot."

Jiraiya stared at her in disbelief, "if you would have thought that maybe, I needed you like I told you I did, things wouldn't be like this," she drank another gulp from her cup fighting the tears that welled in her eyes. "I wouldn't be trying to loose myself in sake and gambling. You wouldn't be trying to forget me in sake and busty woman," her words where shaky and heavy like lead in his ears. His face burned and his body felt unsure as his mind spun between sake and her words.

Tsunade sighed setting her hands down on the table trying to collect herself as the sake took a toll on her emotions. He studied her long feminine hands and wondered what would happen after today. He wondered what could have been for the past 13 years if he hadn't just left. How could he have ever thought that staying away would be a good thing? He was accustom to his life style now he was sure she was as well, regardless to the reasons for why they were the way they were now. It was clean even through the sake. Both parties loved each other more than the other knew. More than either could bring themselves to say out loud.

"Well damn Tsunade…." Jiraiya rubbed his face in a defeated manner, "What now?" he looked up at her his eyes finally revealing his every emotion to her. "What now Tsunade? Hm?"

"I don't know Jiraiya," she poured the clear liquid into her cup, "I have no idea," her voice was soft and low, "I didn't even think you were going to come tonight let alone get this far in a conversation with you,"

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the booth behind himself breathing deeply. "Where are you heading after here?"

She shrugged, "Where ever the wind takes me. That's how it usually goes. You?"

He chuckled remembering her saying one night when they were younger she wanted to travel the world. See everything. At least she was truly doing what she wished to do besides the pain they had been living with. Opening his eyes he picked up his cup, "The leaf village."

Tsunade blinked, not expecting to hear those words. "Are you?"

He nodded, "The lord third loves my books, go figure. I get the first finished copy tomorrow. The chunin exams are going on as well. I figured it would be a good time to stop in and see how Naruto has progressed as well. He's participating this year… he's under Kakashi."

"Really? Now that's interesting…"

"Mhm," He took a sip from his cup and set it down reaching into the breast pocket of his shirt retrieving a few photographs. He flipped through a few of them and handed the one he was looking for across the table to her. "Looks just like Minato doesn't he?"

Tsunade grinned at the picture in her hand. There was Kakashi, much older now, with three young ninja. A pretty girl with bubble gum pink hair grinning from ear to ear and two boys on either side of her. Kakashi had his hands in their hair smiling. The dark haired boy had his arms crossed and was glaring at the other boy. The boy to the right had blond spiky hair just like his father. He had a smile as big as his mothers and his hand stretched out with a big thumbs up. "The boy or Kakashi? They are both spitting images!"

Jiraiya chuckled and nodded, "Right?" she handed him the photograph back.

"What are the other photo's you have their?" she asked curiously. Jiraiya paused as he began to slide them into his pocket again. He sighed and handed them to her. The firs was a younger Jiraiya grinning from ear to ear next to Minato Namikaze in full ninja gear. They looked so similar they could have been father and son. She looked at the next one. Her heart fluttered, "Oh my. You still have this?" she glanced up at him as he nodded sipping his sake.

It was tattered and old but you could still see the picture well. It was their old team. The three of them and Sarutobi, "My god, it's hard to believe we were ever so young."

"You're telling me. Seems like a life time ago now." Jiraiya glanced out the window at the bustling streets.

Tsunade flipped to the last one. It was her. 18 in a blue kimono smiling brightly. She had given the picture to him on his birthday that year. That was the year she had fallen in love with him. The year they kissed for the first time. They had spent many nights walking the village in the dark hand in hand talking about life and love and the world. It was also the year the war started. The year her little brother died. Flipping it over she read her hand writing as Jiraiya re sited them out loud as her eyes read. "If we make it through this. I'll be yours forever. You have my heart and my word. Love, your Tsunade."

Her hands trembled. It had been her fault. She had promised him. She deserved to be alone. He had loved her for all of these years and she moved on while he was gone. She had even tried to find reason with herself. Even though she had left Dan for him, karma played a cruel game. She could no longer fight her emotions and tears began to well in her eyes as the force of the blow from seeing this old picture all these years later delivered to her soul. She handed the picture back avoiding his eyes as he spoke.

"You hardly look over 25. I wish…" he slid them into his pocket securely, "I wish I could do it all over again," he felt his heart ache in his chest and sighed looking down at the clear liquid in his cup. Refusing to look at her. "You loved me once upon a time and then hurt me in a way I never imagined to be hurt. So in turn I loved you and left you. In the end we thought we were alone. Yet here we are, still dancing around one another Hime," He drank then repeated the action of filling and draining hi cup. "Ah, what the hell do I know? I'm just some old man now," he mused all the new information in his head shaking his almost empty bottle of sake. All the drudged up memories and heart ache he had pushed away for so long. He wished he didn't like the way it tasted so much as he took a gulp directly from the bottle enjoying the way his head was spinning slowly.

Tsunade's small hand found its way into his and he finally looked up at her at the warm contact of skin on skin. "Jiraiya…." he wondered how she held that ocean back in her eyes. Not a single tear had fallen from her swimming eyes. The pain reflected in them was enough to kill any man with agony. He squeezed her hand gently.

"Come. Stay with me tonight." His voice was low and deep and full of understanding. She nodded and they stood leaving. Jiraiya lead the way, her hand still in his own.

As they reached his room at the inn she slid off her heals and he abandoned his wooden shoes. Her little arms wrapped around his middle as she hugged him close breathing in the smell of a man she tried for so long to hold on to. He smelled like timber and musk. She had never forgotten the scent but hadn't smelt it in many years. His body was warm as she hugged his even tighter her tears finally consuming her. "Shhh, I'm right here Tsunade," Jiraiya's words rumbled through her as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

She looked up at him their eyes locking no longer searching for answers. "Just lay with me tonight, please." He said as he slid his shirt and jacket off. Tsunade nodded, looking at him for a second admiring the man beneath the baggy green and red clothes. As she slid off her jacket and set it on the stiff arm chair in the corner she considered what she had said earlier in the evening. She called him old but she could clearly see he was in better shape now than he was when he was younger.

The mood caste a light glow on his toned chest as they climbed into his rented bed. She could make out the fine scars on his body from years of battles. They met in the middle and he slid one arm around her as they faced each other. His other was just under her Pellow below her head.

Tenderly she placed a hand on his chest her head tucked under his chin securely. He felt the wet tears on his neck and chest as they held each other. "Tsunade, I've missed you… every day since the moment I last say you," his voice was rough and thick with love and pain.

"I've cried wanting you to hold me for so many years I can't even begin to count. I've hated myself for years for what happened. For letting you go. I should have stayed with you," Tsunade sobbed into him as he wrapped her up and held her as close as he possibly could pressing kisses to her forehead.

Jiraiya knew that she really understood his pain. He knew she understood he saw all her pain as well. They were people. People make mistakes but there was a way to find a middle where neither side needed to hurt anymore. This was that spot. Where it all came out. Clinging to each other for the sake of their own sanity. Unraveling the past to be new in each other's arms.

"Tsunade… ill always love you. Just you and only you no matter what happens to me in this life. No matter what happens in the morning. Just know that I no matter what. I will always love you."

He cupped her cheek and she looked up at him. Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes locked and her gaze moved down to his full lips. "Say it again." She whispered as she watched his lips form the words again. A smile pulling the corners of his lips as he spoke.

"I love you, Tsunade." Her finger tips outlined his lips and he took her hand in his and kissed her palm like he used too when they were 18, "You know what this is?

She nodded smiling knowing that it was the kiss for later, when she missed him and he wasn't there to kiss her. It was the sweetest thing he had ever come up with. Tsunade leaned in pressing her lips to his. Slowly and deeply their lips met matching up as perfectly as they had many years ago. They pulled away slowly but Jiraiya had missed those sweet lips so much he kissed her again trying to keep his mind from exploding from all the memories he had with the beautiful woman in his arms.

He looked at her as he pulled away. Tsunade's eyes where closed and a blissful smile played over her features. Jiraiya kissed her nose, then her forehead, then her lips once more. Her hands traveled up and her fingers tangled in his hair at the back of his neck. "Jiraiya… I love you too and I always will,"

 **I hope you're ready for the next chapter….**


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS AND THE REVIEWS! THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! A FEW THINGS WHERE FIXED IN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS. PLEASE EXCUSE MY GRAMMER HERE AND THERE. I'VE PROOF READ AND RE- READ A FEW TIMES TO MAKE SURE IT'S AS SPOT ON AS I CAN MAKE IT. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! LET'S DO THIS! Okay, chapter three. I think there were three REALLY hard choices I had to make along the way while writing this whole story. The first one is at the end of this chapter…. Read and find out what I've done. Enjoy!

The next morning a sleepy eyed tsunade sat at the small cedar desk by the window. When she had woke up from the best night sleep she had had in a long time, she realized jiraiya was already gone. On the desk lay an open scroll. The bright rays from the rising morning sun danced through the curtains casting rays of light on the sloppy, Black Hand writing that belonged to no other than jiraiya. She had read the words he had left for her a half a dozen times all ready. She sat with her knees pulled tightly to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs, Tsunade began to read it again.

Tsunade,

As you know I have a meeting. I couldn't bring myself to wake you this morning to say what could have been goodbye. Last night took an unexpected turn. If this is the memory you so longed for, take it. Otherwise, I will be back before noon. I understand if you leave. I am thankful for the memory. Now we are faced with the decision Hime. To figure out our paths together or find peace and take this as closure. Moving on in ease from the chapter of our lives we shared. Just know one thing. No matter what you choose to do; for every second you breathe in this life, I will love you tsunade, always.

Forever yours, Jiraiya.

Tsunade rubbed her face and sighed. She glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand. It was only half past ten. Tsunade rested her chin on her knees and let out a long shaky breath. Damn him, she thought. He knew she would want to run. She had been running forever. As a child, after her brother died, after the war…. She pushed him away every time. Every time, all she wanted after she had pushed him out was Jiraiya. Jiraiya had told her once she was the best song on his favorite CD the only problem was half way through the song, it would begin to skip and the song would never play the best part. She had never been able to fill the hole in her soul alone but every time Jiraiya got close enough to fix it, she shut him out. If she had let him in maybe none of this would have ever happened. Tsunade thought back to her life before the war, before she lost everything. A time when her feelings for Jiraiya had started to bloom.

****************FLASH BACK***************

A sixteen year old Tsunade sat on top of one of the three wooden pillars in the middle of their regular training ground. There team had always met here for as long as she could remember. Tsunade threw her kuni at the ground one by one. Each one wedging into the dirt hitting the ground with a hard thud, the handles sinking more than half way down into the earth. She wore a blue and white top that framed her large breasts perfectly cutting just low enough on the bust line to pass as appropriate. Below her, was Orochimaru. He leaned against the pillar, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. The boy looked completely bored with the whole situation. 3 meters to the left sat there sensei reading a book, or pretending too at least.

"He is late," Tsunade said impatiently as she hopped gracefully down from her perch collecting her kuni.

"He is always late, tsunade, what's new?" Orochimaru said dryly as he watched her struggle to tug one of her kuni from the ground.

"He's been gone training for two years. I'm sure he's changed." She said finally wiggling the kuni loose and tucking it back in her shuriken bag.

"Physically I am sure he has. So have we but like your temper tsunade, jiraiya will always be… Well… an idiot." He assured her.

Tsunade huffed crossing her arms defensively. "I- shut up Orochimaru."

Sarutobi chuckled looking up from the book in his lap, "I guess we will just have to wait and see if you're right or not orochimaru,"

Before any of the three could say another word, a huge cloud of smoke bloomed out of nowhere. "What the heck?" Tsunade said confused as the smoke began to disperse and all they could hear was the clanking of wooden clickers.

There in the middle of the field stood Jiraiya, his arms crossed over his chest and a crazy grin on his face, "FEAST YOUR EYES UPON THE WONDERFUL, THE HANDSOME, NOBAL, TOAD SAGE OF MT MOYBUKA… JIRAIYA!"

Jiraiya shouted at the top of his lungs striking a pose with both of his arms extended showing off two big thumbs up and a devilish smile.

Orochimaru sighed closing his eyes. "I told you," the dark haired boy shook his head and looked at Jiraiya unsurprised at the least with his entrance. He couldn't believe he DIDN'T show up on frogs back.

Sarutobi's face fell and he fell back completely dumb struck at Jiraiya's idiotic entrance. "Yep… that's the same old Jiraiya." He said weakly.

Jiraiya's face fell quickly, his cheeks turning several shades of red very quickly. "Hey! I've changed a lot!" he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Embraced as he looked at his sensei's disapproving look, "come on, I thought it was cleaver old man!"

Tsunade couldn't believe it was really him… he had grown so much in the past two years… he had always been a little taller than her but he had to be at least six foot tall now. His clothes where different too, he wore a light green kimono with white lining and standard ninja pants in the same color. His mesh protector under shirt came down snuggly around his wrists along with a pair of hand guards and on his feet he wore black sandals. His facial features had become more rugged and she noticed he extended the red lines tattooed onto his face a little. Even his voice had grown deeper. She couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to this new Jiraiya as warmth crawled up her stomach. Idiot or not something inside her had awoken.

Jiraiya turned around and looked at Tsunade as he felt her eyes boring into him. His eyes locked on her honey brown orbs half expecting her to slam him good for his entrance. Jiraiya raised an eye brow in question as she only continued to stare at him," uh, Tsunade?" she sure filled out, Jiraiya thought as he gave her a quick once over.

"BAKA!" Tsunade smiled and the excitement of seeing her old team mate finally hit the roof as she ran at him throwing her arms around his neck.

Jiraiya flinched, anticipating the hit not expecting the hug from his blonde teammate who he argued with all the time in their child hood years. He stood there stiff as a board shocked from head to toe for a moment before slowly hugging her back before it ended.

Tsunade stepped back, "welcome home!" a shy smile on her lips. "You've grown up," she looked him over fighting the blush that tried to consume her cheeks.

"Thanks!" his eye's lingered on her breasts, "looks like you did some growing up too!" he cupped the air in front of his own chest referencing her own. "Ha-ha!" he wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

"Idiot," Orochimaru scowled as tsunade turned scarlet.

"You pervert! Is that all you think about?! CHAAAA!" Tsunade went to punch him and he ducked out of the way hardly avoiding her fist gasping.

Sarutobi grinned, "There's another thing that will never change about the two of them."

Orochimaru nodded as they watched Tsunade chase Jiraiya across the field, "I wouldn't be surprised if she kills him one day,"

Jiraiya was laughing running as fast as he could, "Let's fight! Got to catch me first!"

Tsunade hated when he antagonized her, now she really was going to pound him… even if she did like his face a little more than she used too. She kicked it in gear and ran as fast as she could and slid knocking his feet under him, "GOT YAH!"

"WOAH!" He fell catching himself on his hands and rolling over quickly on his back and jumped up on his feet. "Got to do better than that Tsunade, ha-ha!"

They ran at each other fists drawn. She yelled as she drew her fist out to slam him a good one in the jaw. He was too quick. Jiraiya grabbed her fist shoving it down with all of his force. Tsunade gasped as her aim was thrown off as she went flying towards the ground. He was quicker than ever. Tsunade cursed silently in her mind as she spun in the air angling her body so she could hit the ground and roll away without hurting herself. Recovering quickly she was able to throw her hands up and block a kick.

Jiraiya laughed like an excited little kid. She jumped quickly to her feet both shinobi in fighting stance their arms up in front of themselves, "come on Hime! Show me what you've got!"

Orochimaru watched intently next to Sarutobi as the other two began to spare disappearing in a barrage of arms and legs, "His speed has grown so much its insane,"

"There tijutsu is almost at the same level now it seems," Sarutobi said nodding slowly his eye's never leaving the blurs of their bodies.

Jiraiya and tsunade connected, catching each other's fists and jumping back both of them breathing hard. Adrenaline surged through tsunade like wild fire as jiraiya grinned wryly at her. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" jiraiya ran towards her and three clones popped up, one in front of him and one on either side of him.

Tsunade grinned and weaved a hand sigh as the clones closed in, "DYNAMIC WINDS!" tsunade spun around infusing her wind chakra into the air around her sending a pulsing wave through the air sending his clones to the ground in clouds of smoke as they tried to attack.

Jiraiya shot out of the smoke from one of his clones and went to attack her. He had her pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. Tsunade's face was pressed into the grass and jiraiya grabbed both of her arms pinning them behind her with him knee. "Ha-ha! Missed me missed me now you got to kiss me!"

"Get the hell off me!" she shoved him as he let her go.

"Oh don't be a bad sport tsunade." He offered his hand to help her up.

She looked at it suspiciously before taking it. Tsunade pulled herself up and pushed him away a little rougher than she meant too, "not bad for an idiot, I'll give you that much,"

"Back at yah," he said playfully turning to look at their sensei. "Well I guess the gangs back together huh?"

"I believe so. We have a lot of training to do." Tsunade looked between the three men. Even orochimaru looked like he was happy for a second.

"War is coming. We must be in sync to make a life or death difference out there."

Sarutobi nodded, "I agree. Well, I hope you're all ready for it," he grinned at his students. Tsunade remembered that day as one of the hardest training days Sarutobi had ever put them through.

Jiraiya soared through the air and slammed into the ground with a loud thud the earth flying up around him. He rolled to his side spitting out blood from the kick orochimaru landed on the side of his head. He stood slowly.

"Come on Jiraiya, an enemy won't stop to let you catch your breath!" Tsunade shouted as her knee slammed into the soft flesh of his stomach making him double over. He disappeared into a cloud of smoke as a chunk of wood took his place, "Damn," tsunade muttered as she spun around quickly.

"Damn right they won't wait! Ha-ha!" Jiraiya threw a large shuriken towards orochimaru and herself and weaved a few hand signs, "shadow shuriken jutsu!" he yelled and the blade split into ten. Tsunade and orochimaru jumped. Tsunade arched her back leaning back kicking up off the ground and spinning in the air before landing on her hands and rolling. Orochimaru drew a kuni and ran at him throwing it at the last second. He hardly missed Jiraiya's head the projectile taking a few strands of white hair with it.

"My hair! Why I auta!" jiraiya growled and spun around, "Leaf hurricane!" Orochimaru threw his arms up and blocked Jiraiya's leg as it collided with his arms sending him flying backwards a shocked expression on his face as the earth around him flew up as his body collided with it. Such force, Orochimaru thought excitedly.

"Don't forget about me!" Tsunade yelled and Jiraiya spun around in just enough time to dodge her first few strikes as she sent a barrage of fists his way. He moved as fast as he could. Blocking and ducking to avoid her fists. He could see her chakra flowing visibly from her hands. One hit from that and I'm done for, he thought. Jiraiya wasn't fast enough. He had used too much chakra. He was tired. Her hand collided hard with the side of his head with a force that surprised even Tsunade. He felt his lip bust as his whole body lifted off the ground. As he fell back he began to loose consciousness quickly. His body thudded to the ground hard sliding through the dirt a good two meters before his body stopped.

"Oh shit…" Tsunade ran to his limp body as she realized he hadn't moved to stand yet. Sarutobi and Orochimaru jogged over as well. Tsunade fumbled with her water canteen at her hip and unscrewed the top dumping the content on his face.

He woke up with a start spluttering as he cleared his nose of water. Jiraiya groaned and rubbed his head as he looked up at his sensei and two team mates his head still foggy from the blow he had taken.

"Well you didn't kill him this time," Sarutobi said with a tone of relief.

Relief washed over Tsunade as she held her air of arrogance towards Jiraiya, "humph, too bad," crossing her arms under her breasts and grinned down at him.

"Beat by a girl jiraiya. How sad." Orochimaru said smugly as Jiraiya rubbed his head.

"Oh whatever, you take a bunch from her after training all day and tell me you don't feel like you got hit by a train Orochimaru." Jiraiya groaned in discomfort and stood slowly taking Sarutobi's hand as he offered to help him up, "I'm done today. I spend two years eating bugs with a bunch of smoking toads and end up laid out cold on the ground my first day back. I need some real food and a long soak."

"Always complaining." Orochimaru hissed causing Jiraiya to shoot him a death look.

Tsunade swatted Orochimaru as Jiraiya shrugged his pack and large scroll onto his back. "Well, I guess since I knocked you out it'd only be fair I treat you to lunch." She wanted to see if more had changed than just his skills.

"Are you sure? I mean I won't say no to free food… but it's an odd offer coming from you Hime." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"It's been a while. I figured maybe we could turn over a new leaf if you don't make me mad." Tsunade said covering up her true motives for wanting to be around Jiraiya just this once.

"That's very nice of you Tsunade." Sarutobi started looking at his team with admiration in his eyes. "Everyone did well today. It's nice to see all of your skills have improved but there is always room for improvement. We will all meet here tomorrow morning 7am on the dot for training." He pointed a finger at Jiraiya. "Don't be late."

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck blushing slightly at being called out, "Hehe, you got it sensei!"

Sarutobi nodded, "Alright I'll be off then," he disappeared in a cloud of smoke to no one's surprise.

"Hey tsunade, do you mind if we swing by my apartment before we grab a bite to eat? I'd like to drop my stuff off." Jiraiya readjusted his large pack on his back and turned to her.

Tsunade shrugged, "yeah that's fine. Orochimaru do you- " turning to where their third team mate had been standing moments before to ask if he wanted to come with them but he was already gone. "Well he sure takes his time," Tsunade mumbled as jiraiya looked at her questioningly.

"Why did he just leave like that?" They began to walk towards town in the direction of Jiraiya's apartment.

"He's always been like that. It just got worse after you left. Besides missions and studying in the library on Tuesdays I don't see him much. He stays to himself mostly…."

Jiraiya sighed as they approached an old blue apartment complex with a covered stairway leading to the second level. "He will come around I'm sure of it, Now that I'm back and all."

"Yeah, maybe your right." Tsunade said absentmindedly as she followed him up the steps towards apartment number 13.

Jiraiya fumbled with a set of keys he pulled from his pocket. Tsunade watched him as she leaned against the door frame secretly admiring the curve of his jaw. Had his features always been so sharp? He had a few small scratches on his cheek from where she had hit him earlier. She thought it made him look more rugged and handsome from where she was standing at least "I'm sure everything is covered in dust. I hope it's not too bad."

"I can't believe you where gone for two whole years." Tsunade said as he pushed the door open with a smile on his face gesturing for her to go into the apartment first. 'Oh god his voice is so much deeper.' She thought as she walked past him. She tried to ignore the electric energy between them as she neared him refusing to make eye contact as he looked down at her.

"You're telling me. It's good to be home!" He shrugged off his scroll and set it by the door as he pulled the handle shut behind them.

"It's not too bad." Tsunade said slowly taking in the small foyer she now stood in. she had never been in his apartment. Tsunade had only ever had to wait outside with Orochimaru when they would all meet up for missions or training.

She took her shoes off stepping up onto the beautiful white carpet from hard wood in the foyer. She loved the feeling of soft carpet under her toes. She looked around his small apartment slowly as he made his way over to his bed.

From the foyer, you could see the whole apartment. To the right was a small kitchen with a breakfast bar, no table. From where she stood she could see the restroom was to the left of the small living area next to a small coat closet.

Jiraiya's large bed was to the right. He stepped up onto the platform that was supposed to be his bedroom and dumped the contents of his bag on his bed. "I'll just be a minute." He said as he grabbed several books and scrolls from the mountain of assorted items in a hurried manner.

"Take your time. I don't have to work at the hospital tonight so I'm free." Tsunade admired the anbu masks hanging on the wall to their left. There where at least 30 of the crazy porcelain masks. She had never seen such a collection let alone such verity in faces.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot you where training to learn medical nin-jutsu. How has that been?" Jiraiya said distractedly as he made his way to a small desk under the large double pained window setting the books and scrolls down on its bare surface arranging them neatly.

Tsunade moved to stand next to him looking at the spines of the books wondering what was written in them for there were no titles. Maybe they where person journals she thought, what had he written on all of those pages? "It's going great actually. I've found the cure to over twenty different poisons ninja have encountered on the fields. There is so much room for the medical field to grow still... They say I'm one of the best rising students they have seen in years."

Tsunade smiled boldly at him taking pride in her own personal success for all she had accomplished in her long, hard training in the medical field. She had been learning new healing techniques and perfecting old ones as well. She watched as he set the last book down on the stack. It had a pale tan cover with gold vines across the cover.

"Really? That's amazing hime- uh, Tsunade. You've always been so smart, even smarter than Orochimaru. You're a beautiful GENIUS." Tsunade felt her cheeks grow warm as his opal eyes looked at her admirably.

Jiraiya had always thought Tsunade was the most beautiful girl in the academy when they were younger and had never been shy in letting her know how he felt. But her beauty had grown over the years to be even more breath taking if it where even possible. It was like watching a flower bloom for all these years. She was not fully a woman yet but she was on her way nicely. Tsunade's heart fluttered and she looked away from his lingering eyes. Maybe he was more than some little pervert now.

"I don't know about all that," she reached for the gold trimmed book and Jiraiya's eyes went wide in horror.

"BE CAREFUL!" He reached for the book in her hand and stopped before snatching it away. He took a deep steadying breath. She could see he was thinking about how to word what was inside those pages. "That's my… research."

Tsunade set it back down and rolled her eyes turning away from him. Nope, he was still a pervert. "What about that big scroll? What's up with that?" she crossed her arms and eyed it curiously as he turned walking up to his bed throwing hand full's of dirty clothes into a hamper to his left.

"Bring it over here to the middle of the room and lay it down. I'll show you," he tossed the last sock into his hamper and grabbed the photograph that was left next to his bag. It was a picture of the three of them as children when their team had met for the first time.

As tsunade grabbed the scroll she was surprised how much heavier it was than it had looked. Jiraiya set the photo on his desk and kneeled down next to her on the ground in front of his scroll."Thank you," he said as he rolled it in front of himself.

"Where is the flap?" Tsunade asked leaning in closer to Jiraiya and examined the scroll. She could smell his sent. He smelled of the forest and fresh tobacco mixed with his natural musk. It made her heart flutter and her head swim with lust as she tried to focus on her real interest in the scroll before them.

"Just watch," Jiraiya said his voice deep and amused at her curiosity. He bit his thumb till he drew blood and ran the bloody digit down the length of the scrolls red and green surface. The paper pulled away from line of blood that was left behind by Jiraiya.

"Whoa," Tsunade said breathlessly, "I've never seen a scroll like that."

Jiraiya grinned, "This is a contract scroll. I know you have heard of them. I've learned a lot about scrolls and sealing over the past two years. You could say I'm a… master at it."

Tsunade slapped his arm for good measures. "Don't be so full headed."

Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at her and rubbed the sore spot on him arm before rolling out the scroll. The roll of parchment was beautiful. It was trimmed with a deep black, green and gold ink in the shape of boxes.

All along its surface where columns a long side columns of ancient teachings. To the front was a section of finger prints and names signed in blood. Contracts with the toads, tsunade thought to herself as she examined Jiraiya's name.

"This is the sage scroll of the toads that live on MT. Myoboku. The Laws, rules, jutsus, histories and prophecies, they have all been recorded right here." Jiraiya sat back on him bum crossing his legs and arms watching Tsunade as she pored over the scroll with amazement.

"Is it the whole scroll?" Tsunade asked as she ran her fingers over the old writings.

"Yes. I am the toad sage now the second to ever walk on this earth." He tapped the marks at the beginning of the scroll. She read the name next to his. Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the sage of the six paths. Tsunade looked up at his strong sun kissed face. His red war paint made his face look so much surlier than she had ever seen him. Her eyes lingered on his full lips and her mind began to wonder about them, "Simply put, I'm a bad ass."

Jiraiya flashed Tsunade his best smile. A crooked little shit eating grin. Her stomach leaped at the emotions taking her over as she spent more time with him. "So you can successfully pull off sage mode then?"

He began to roll up the scroll and stood. "Well sort of. I need ma and pa to achieve it. And it takes about five minutes of uninterrupted concentration to really even get to that point. I've hardly scratched the surface with my training and studies though… I have a long way to go still." He slung the scroll over his shoulder and began to walk towards his front door with Tsunade on his heels.

"I want to see it," Tsunade said as she slid her sandals back on.

"Yeah how about we get something to eat? I'm starving and I'm dying for some barbecue." He rubbed his stomach as it grumbled lightly.

Tsunade chuckled, "no kidding. Let's go,"

They made their way down to the BBQ shop a few blocks away and sat in the corner booth tucked away but next to the window to watch the people passing by. As they placed their order Tsunade was surprised when Jiraiya played his hand at luck and ordered a bottle of sake with their meals. Tsunade's eyes gleamed as the waiter walked away to place their order.

"Looking older than I really am is a wonderful thing. Plus I haven't been here in a while." Jiraiya said snickering lightly.

"You're bad Baka. What happens when you get caught?" Tsunade said her eyebrows pulling together with worry as she scolded him.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Oh calm down it's not like either one of us haven't had a few cups of sake before. No one is going to know or find out. I thought you liked taking a gamble every once and a while Tsunade. Don't tell me you've given up your favorite pass time."

She pursed her beautiful pink lips squinting at him stuck between wanting to argue and wanting a drink "well I guess when you put it like that...and no. I haven't."

He nodded happy to have her on his side, "plus my head is still killing me from earlier so I don't see the problem with a little self medicating. Our sake is nothing like what the toads drink though. Talk about strong."

Tsunade smiled as the waiter returned with their raw meats and two servings of rice. He flipped on the little grill in the middle of the table and sat down two waters, two small white cups a large bottle of sake and a small bowl of fresh snap peas. The man did a slight bow and turned leaving them to eat their lunch.

Tsunade began laying strips of meat on the grill as Jiraiya pored the two of them sake. "See that was easy wasn't it? No big deal." He raised his cup, "here is to being home and eating something that isn't grubs with a beautiful someone who isn't a toad." He winked at her and threw his head back drinking the clear liquid with ease. So smooth, he though as he sighed closing his eyes and enjoying the way the fluid ran down his throat.

Tsunade did the same. Her taste buds lighting up as the rice wine passed through her lips. Setting her cup down, Tsunade licked her lips slowly enjoying the flavor. "Mmmh, it's been a while since I've sneaked a little sake,"

Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head lightly as he picked up his chopsticks to flip the meat on the grill. Tsunade looked at him questioningly. "What?"

He stole a look at her lips and grinned setting his chopsticks down. "Here," he pored another cup of sake for her and then filled his own glass. "I want to watch you do that again."

Tsunade looked at him with a look of question as she popped a snap pea in her mouth. "Why?"

Jiraiya felt that familiar warmth growing in his core as he tapped his index finger against the edge of his little white cup. "Because it's not every day you get to watch a young woman drink sake like that."

"Like what?" tsunade said feeling slightly offended.

"Like this." Jiraiya raised his cup to his mouth a little slower this time. He watched her for a second before slowly drinking his sake and tilting his head back just a little. She could see the muscles in his neck and the definition of his jaw line. He set his cup down and licked his perfect lips real slow. Tsunade's eyes never leaving his mouth for a single second. So that's why he wanted to watch her drink again. She felt a warm pulling between her legs but was pulled away from letting her thoughts go farther down a path she didn't even think existed as Jiraiya cleared his throat. She looked up at him and felt her face become warm and prayed it wasn't red. Mentally she shook it off and did as he had done, sipping her sake slowly and licking her lips again as she set the little cup down grinning at him.

He rested his chin on his hands, elbows on the table. Jiraiya looked like a love sick puppy. "Tsunade… when did you get so hot?! Tell me! HAHA!"

Tsunade glared at him and kicked his shin hard from under the table. She growled, "When did you stop being a pervert? Oh wait! You didn't!"

Jiraiya's eyes water as the pain coursed up his leg. "Ow! why so hard?! It was a complement!"

"A complement? Really Jiraiya do you know anything at all about women. I don't know how you can spend so much time staring at one but have no idea how to properly speak to one!" she poured some soy sauce on her rice and began to eat as he rubbed his shin.

"Well you are just completely wrong there. I am an author. I know the right things to say to the ladies but you're different. I can mess with you. It's amusing to see you get mad sometimes. Plus, it's how we have always been. I say something stupid, you get mad and an argument begins." Jiraiya shrugged. "In most literature they would say that you and I? Have a connection of love," he winked at her.

Tsunade scoffed, "that's not love that's just childish." She felt a little pang in her heart at the thought that she was just someone for him to aggravate and look at.

Jiraiya grabbed a piece of pork and shoved it into his mouth. He shook his head, "No I am right. When a kid picks on a girl it means he likes her."

"That only counts for little kids on play grounds. You're a 16 year old Shinobi. If you look so much like a man then you should act like one." Tsunade said in a dry tone sipping down another cup of sake.

Jiraiya leaned forward setting down his chop sticks his elbows resting on the table as he studied her. He was fascinated as her cheeks flushed pink under his gaze. He couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or him causing the blush. Jiraiya grinned. "Oh I'm a man. Believe that. If that's what you want then there is one right here but!" he held up a finger, "just like you, a man has many different sides. There is a young boy inside, the strong man and the lover who holds his woman. You only know the boy tsunade. Don't be so quick to tell me what I need to be,"

I want to see the strong man who holds his woman, tsunade thought. Her whole body felt warm as a side effect to his words. Tsunade couldn't tell if her feelings had really changed this much towards this buffoon or if the sake was clouding her better judgment. "Such deep words from such a perv,"

Jiraiya gave her a shit eating grin and spread his arms open wide. "The one and only, ya know?! Haha!"

Tsunade shook her head and smiled, "You're such a loser, Baka."

*****END FLASH BACK****

Tsunade stood smiling at the memory of the two of them all of those years ago. It was hard to believe so much time had really passed them by… everything was so different now. It wasn't as if they where sixteen and could pick up where they had left off all those years ago. If she stayed and entertained the idea of being something with Jiraiya now she would have to look back on the past anymore. They could make new memories every day together. On the other hand Shizune was probably worried sick about where she had gone off to. She didn't mind the old memories especially now that they both had some sound closure. Tsunade really did need to get back to her own room.

"You have enough baggage of your own right now," Tsunade told herself. Her heart felt as if it were breaking into a million pieces as she walked over to the bed and picked up her green jacket sliding it on over her shoulders. She sat down and slowly slid the straps of each of her heals around her ankles before standing again and walking over to the scroll that was lying on the desk for her to find this morning. Her perfectly manicured red nails tore off the section with Jiraiya's hand writing on it and stored it in her pocket. She picked up his brush and dipped it in the small jar of ink next to it writing him a note of her own. When she was done she turned around looking at the large bed and its wrinkled sheets in the small room she had shared with the man she was in love with just a few hours before. If only he had woke me up maybe things would be different she thought. It was easier when he was physically beside her to not run away. Tsunade gripped the aluminum door handle in her hand and turned it slowly. A single tear sliding down her cheek as she disappeared. Just like that. Slipping from Jiraiya's life again.

At 11:30 AM Jiraiya stepped into his rented room slowly. Disappointment filled his insides turning his guts uncomfortably. The large bed was empty with its sheets thrown away and crumpled. He moved slowly as the realization that she had really left slinked deep into his bones. He closed the door and leaned against it. The orange copy of his new book, make out paradise, he had been holding in his hand fell to the ground with a heart breaking thud.

She was gone… again. Jiraiya let his knees fold and he slid down the door sitting on the floor. He didn't understand why she left every time. He always proved he truly loved her and she always ran. Just this once he wanted to win the girl. His girl. The one he had loved since before he could remember loving.

"Damn it," he groaned hitting his head against the door a few times. "She's gone." Jiraiya stared off into space as warm tears ran down his cheeks. This is why you are a hermit Jiraiya. People cause too much pain he thought to himself as his eyes shut tight fighting the tears.

He could never figure out what went wrong. Why it always had to be like this. Jiraiya thought back to when things had started between the two of them all those years ago. He remembered it like it was yesterday…

FLASH BACK! GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT WAS HARD FOR ME TO MAKE TSUNADE LEAVE. BUT JIRAIYA HAS ANOTHER BOOK TO WRITE AND THE CHININ EXAMS ARE HEATING UP IN THE LEAF VILLAGE. THIS IS GOING ON AROUND THAT TIME OF NARUTO SHONIN JUMP.

JIRAIYA'S FLASH BACK IS GOING TO BE A LITTLE LONG. I'LL PROBABLY SPLIT IT INTO A FEW DIFFERENT CHAPTERS. BUT THE STORY IS GOING TO FLOAT ALL THE WAY THROUGH THE ORIGINAL SHOW WITH A LITTLE TWIST AND A FEW FLASH BACKS.


End file.
